Run With Me
by MandiLeigh8
Summary: Aria Montgomery is an up and coming barrel racer, one of the best in Rosewood. Ezra Fitz is the new trainer at Rosewood Stables and Arena. Will more than just friendship form between them when they bond over the love they share for horses or will something come in between them? Only the plot line belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new Ezria fanfic. I will still be updating Fairly Foolish until I'm done with it, but I couldn't wait to post this! I was going to wait until I was done with Fairly Foolish, but I wanted to share now! So please please read and review! The next chapter of this probably won't be up for a few weeks, while I work more on Fairly Foolish. **

**Read and review! **

**Amanda**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

My sparkling new silver spurs clicked against the off-white concrete floor as I walked down the long barn aisle toward my eight year old Quarter Horse's stall.

"Hey girl," I whispered when I reached the stall. The big black mare peered at me with large, round, soft eyes, whinnying softly. Grabbing the halter off of the door, I unlatched it and slid it open, stepping inside the stall. "Chaska how do you always end up with hay in your water bucket?" I scolded. Chaska pinned her ears back, something she'd done when she got in trouble since she was a baby. I figured she could sense the change in the tone of my voice. Fastening the bejeweled halter over her head and clipping the lead rope to the end, I gazed over her sleek body. In great shape from working and running, her muscles were prominent and the veins in her legs and neck stood out, a shade blacker than the rest of her body. I owned Chaska since the moment she was born, after all her mother was my mom, Ella's, horse. The registered name I'd given her was Love's Last Rendezvous, a combination of her mother and father's registered names, Love's Gonna Come Around and His Last Rendezvous. But from the moment she had first stood, just seconds after being born, I knew she was going to be a star, and so I had given her the barn name Chaska, which meant Star. It came of course with several nicknames, Chassie and Chas being the two I called her frequently.

I stroked Chaska's forelock as I led her out of the stall and toward the crossties, two lead ropes, each one attached to one side of the wall that hooked to a horse's halter where they stood in the middle of the aisle way to be brushed and saddled. I pulled a brush out of my tack box that was set against the wall and began grooming Chaska. Dust flew off her gorgeous midnight black coat as the brush bristles combed across her stocky body. She let out a high-pitched whinny in pleasure.

"That feels good doesn't it girl?" I placed the brush back in the tack box and grabbed the comb, raking it through Chassie's long black mane and tail. When I was finished brushing, I quickly picked Chaska's hooves and then made my way to the tack room to fetch the saddle pad, saddle, and bridle. Returning to Chassie, I set the saddle and bridle beside the tack box and turned back to Chassie with the saddle pad in my hand. Carefully I centered it on the middle of her back, and then placed the saddle on top, making sure it was centered as well before tightening the cinch. Finally I picked up the bridle, moving toward Chaska's head.

"Okay, Chassie, open up." I guided, slipping my fingers in-between her soft, fuzzy lips to get her to open her mouth. Chassie took the bit in her mouth, rolling her tongue across the cold metal. After untying her from the crossties I picked up the reins and led her down the aisle toward the large indoor arena.

Tonight was my first lesson with Rosewood Stables and Arena's new trainer, Ezra Fitz. I didn't know a thing about him other than his name and the rumor swirling around the barn that he was extremely good looking, and considering it was a rumor, I didn't know how true it was. I glanced out the huge garage door that was used for hay and horses as I passed by. Outside the barn, snow danced from navy skies, drifting steadily to the ground and piling up on the already five inches that had fallen the previous day. Despite it being January 6th, there hadn't been much snow to hit Rosewood yet. Usually we had a foot or two of snow by this time of year.

I was still thinking about the lack of snow when I turned the corner at the end of the stalls and ran into something. Steady hands caught my shoulders before I fell. I let out an involuntary gasp when I looked up and realized who it was.

Ezra Fitz towered a few inches over me. His subtle muscular physique looked absolutely flawless in his Wrangler jeans and blue and white plaid shirt. He had chocolate curls that cascaded down to his brow and just enough stubble across the lower half of his angular face. But the feature that had caused me to gasp in utter shock was his eyes; ice-blue orbs, accentuated by his blue and white shirt, that were locked directly onto my chocolate brown eyes. Ezra Fitz was every bit as handsome as the rumors going around about him had stated. The man was drop-dead-gorgeous, er, drop-dead handsome.

When I finally caught my breath I stepped back. "Sorry, I … didn't see you there." I stuttered. Great now I just made a fool of myself if front of this gorgeous creature.

"You must be Aria Montgomery." He smiled, flashing perfectly straight pearly whites.

"Yes, and you must be Ezra Fitz?"

"Yes ma'am." He held out his hand and I instantly felt awkward. I just stumbled into this guy and now he wants me to shake his hand. I reached out and took his hand. His grasp was strong and steady.

"It's nice to meet you." I muttered, barely able to get the words past my lips.

Ezra nodded. "Are you ready to get started? You have a gorgeous horse by the way."

My cheeks flushed scarlet. "Thank you, and yes, we are ready."

"Alright, why don't you warm her up? That way I can get an idea of what you need to work on."

I nodded, leading Chaska into the arena. Ezra shut the gate behind us and watched as I checked to make sure the saddle was tight enough before climbing up into it. I asked Chassie for a walk and she immediately began plodding around the arena, pricking her ears forward happily. After a few laps around the arena at a walk, I coaxed Chaska into a trot, posting flawlessly on every diagonal.

"Wow, you're really good." Ezra complimented as I passed him on the rail.

"Thanks, I've been riding for years. Whoa." I added, and Chaska came to a stop. I led her around in a circle so that she and I were facing Ezra.

"Then why do you need lessons?"

"Just to keep up mostly, but my barrel pattern needs a little work. That's what the previous trainer was working with me on."

"I see. Well once you've warmed up a bit more we'll set up the barrels so I can see how you do." I nodded, lightly spurring Chaska in the sides and taking off at a trot again. I trotted and loped Chaska around the arena a few more times and then came to a halt in front of Ezra. He quickly ran out and placed the barrels in their triangle shaped pattern.

"Okay, now let's see how you're pattern is; take her around the barrels at a trot." I trotted toward the left hand side of the arena, so that I was lined up in the middle of the first and second barrel. I kicked Chaska back up into a trot, guiding her to the first barrel on our right. Our turn was wide as we came around and out of the turn, taking off toward the second barrel. The second turn was perfect, Chaska using her butt to get up and around the barrel. Keeping Chassie at the trot we plodded across the arena to the third barrel, at the tip of the triangle. Again the turn was too wide as we came around the barrel. Seconds later we were halting in front of Ezra. My heart was beating fast, surging with adrenaline from the run or the fact that Ezra Fitz was watching I couldn't tell.

"Great, you're first and third need, work, but I'm assuming you know that. Chaska's an amazing horse. What times are you guys running right now?"

"15.9's and 16.0's mostly. Sometimes a 15.8 if she's having a really good day."

"Well, after more work on those barrels she will be running high 14s, low 15s easily." I smiled, patting Chaska's neck. "Why don't you walk her out and meet me in the lounge after your done un-tacking her?" I noticed a small smile play across his lips and wondered what he was thinking. I nodded my head, a smile creeping onto my lips.

Ten minutes later I was walking into the huge and ultra-modern lounge. It was my favorite place to be when I wasn't riding. Comfortable leather couches sat in the middle of the room, positioned in front of a large flat-screen T.V and a fireplace that was always lit in the winter. Bookshelves filled with all kinds of equestrian material sat under a windowsill next to a desk that harbored a laptop with Wi-Fi access. A well-stocked mini fridge sat opposite the desk, a microwave on top. Next to that was a small circular table; perched on top was a coffee pot.

Golden firelight spilled across the room, the fires' reflection dancing in the windowpane. Ezra was sitting on one of the couches, sipping a cup of steaming hot coffee. He stood up when he noticed me come in the door, setting his cup down on the coffee table.

"I was … wondering …" He paused, his sky blue eyes taking in my just-rode-a-horse look, before landing on my eyes. "I was wondering, if you would like to join me for dessert?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Here is the next chapter of Run with Me! This one is a game changer! Please read and review!**

**Amanda**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sweet, warm smell of freshly baked pie wafted in through my nose as I stepped over the threshold of the Rosewood Apple Bar and Grille twenty minutes later while Ezra held the door open for me. I led the way to a booth near the back of the restaurant. Despite it being only a little past seven, the restaurant was fairly empty; only a few people sat on barstools next to the window and there was only one family sitting in a booth, talking animatedly about a football game.

A waitress flounced over to our table, looking very pleased that she had something to do. She handed Ezra and I menus and asked what we would like to drink.

"Uhm, I'll have a glass of whole milk please." I said, glancing shyly at Ezra. His blue eyes were on me and at first he didn't hear the waitress asking him what he wanted.

"Oh, sorry, I'll have the same." The waitress looked annoyed now as she scurried away and I giggled.

"So when is your next big race?" Ezra asked, his eyes never leaving me.

"This weekend in Hummelstown." Ezra blanched.

"You're traveling nearly three hours for one day of barrel racing?"

I nodded. "Every weekend it's either one race or three."

The conversation was put on pause when our waitress swept over to us with our milk and we each ordered a piece of pumpkin pie. Ezra took a drink of his milk and then looked back up at me. I laughed when I noticed he had a milk mustache, and without evening thinking I picked up my napkin, leaned across the table and wiped the top of his lip. It was my turn to blanch.

"Sorry." I muttered, sitting back down.

"No. Thank you." A small smile played across Ezra's lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So you're parents' support you barrel racing then?" Ezra said, picking up from where we left off with the conversation.

"Yeah, my mom used to barrel race when she was a teenager, but then she met my Dad and had me and Mike and never got back into it."

"And you don't think you're living vicariously through her?" Ezra's eyebrow was raised in concern.

"No. She never forced me into it. I've been riding since I was four and just naturally wanted to barrel race. I grew up watching old videos of my Mom racing and thought 'Wow I want to do that.' She bought me my first barrel horse for my twelfth birthday and I've been in love with the sport ever since. I mean my Mom pushes me to do my best, and is always telling me what I need to fix but really she is just my number one fan."

"That's good. I see so many young kids who are forced to ride all the time, put in competitions and pushed to do their best and when they don't they get yelled at. And the truth is these kids don't even want to be riding in the first place."

I nodded as our pie arrived and I placed a fluffy, warm piece of pumpkin in my mouth. It tasted like heaven. "I know a couple of girls whose parents are like that. I'm so glad mine aren't. They would have been happy whether I was barrel racing or in high school band."

Ezra laughed. "You're parents sound pretty cool."

I smiled, my cheeks flushed scarlet. _Was Ezra Fitz flirting with me?!_

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome."

"Well you and Chaska are going to do great this weekend. Three more days with me this week and you'll run a 15.9, 15.8 easily."

I grinned, "Good because the competition there is tough."

"Do you just barrel race or do you do any other events?"

"Mostly barrel racing, but at rodeos and play days I do all of the other events like poles, keyhole, figure 8 and team roping."

"Team roping?" Ezra asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you sound surprised."

"I just . . . I didn't know Chaska was a cow horse too." Ezra stammered. I smiled, knowing this wasn't the reason why he was surprised.

"She's not. I do most of the other events on my horse Blue."

"Let me guess, blue roan?"

"How'd you know?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"I was admiring her today before your lesson. She's gorgeous. I didn't know she was yours."

"She was my surprise sixteenth birthday present."

"Are you needing any lessons are her as well?"

"We'll see. She's an older mare, dead broke, and knows what the hell she's doing in every event. But she could use some tune ups."

Ezra grinned, an adorable crooked grin that caught me off guard. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath and hadn't heard a word he'd said until he had finished talking.

"Sorry," I apologized, shaking my head. "What was that?"

"I said if you ever need a trainer I know a guy." I giggled again, he was obviously referring to himself.

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Fitz. Thank you."

"Of course, Miss Montgomery. Should we head out?"

I glanced down and realized that our plates had been cleared away already and the check was sitting in front of Ezra. I nodded my head as Ezra picked up the check.

"Thank you for coming out to dessert with me." Ezra thanked me as he held the car door open. I quickly stepped inside, out of the freezing wind that whipped hair around my ears.

"Thank _you _for inviting me. I had a nice time."

Twenty minutes later Ezra was pulling into the parking lot at Rosewood Stables. Warm from the heat that was flowing around me in the cab of the truck I was hesitant to climb out into the frigid winter air.

"Thanks again Ezra. I'll see you tomorrow, same time?" I said, finally reaching for the door handle.

"You're welcome. And yes, same time tomorrow." Ezra flashed me his adorable crooked grin as I pushed the door open.

"Drive careful!" He called out of his open window as I reached my truck.

"You too!" I waved and reached for the keys in my pocket. I had just sat down and shut the door when my phone chimed. Thinking that it was probably just Ella, wondering where I was, I pulled my phone out to shoot her a quick response. Instead, my eyes bulged as I gazed down at the text on my phone:

Careful, careful, country girl. You know how trainers can be. -A

* * *

**Uh oh! I bet no one saw that coming! And yep, I have decided to include A in this story and boy is it gonna get good! I will say that Aria and her friends have had A haunt them in the past, like on the show, but it ended after Mona was caught. So now who is back as A? And is she only haunting Aria or will her friends be sucummbed to A's antics again? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **

**P.S a blue roan is a color of a horse. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter of Run With Me. I was kind of sad I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, so if I don't continue getting reviews by the fifth chapter, I will no longer write this story. I just don't think its worth it to use up my time on something that no one is reading. But as long as I know people are reading and reviewing I will continue it! So please, please review! **

**Amanda**

* * *

Chapter 3

I stared at the text, reading it over and over again. Spencer, Emily and Hanna sat around me on my bed, puzzling looks upon their faces.

"Who could it be?" Hanna wondered, reading the text again.

"Definitely not Mona, she's locked up in the Radley Sanitorium. Maybe it's someone that only you know? We haven't gotten any A texts since Mona was put away." Spencer theorized.

"I'm willing to bet we won't have to wait long." Emily said, her voice laced with worry.

* * *

The next day at school I could think of nothing but the text this new A had sent. Twice I wasn't paying attention when a teacher called on me, making me look like a fool in front of my classmates. When the last bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day, relief flushed over me. I could go home and have a complete hour by myself to wonder about the text, until my lesson that was.

Two hours later I was sitting atop Chaska, listening to Ezra command over and over to, "Sit up straight" and "Keep your feet forward and heels down!" Chaska, confused by my lack of not realizing what I was doing, was being quite difficult and not listening herself. After struggling through another run through the barrel pattern, I brought Chaska to a halt in front of Ezra, who looked exasperated.

"Aria, what's going on with you out there tonight? You're such a good rider, but I'm not seeing that today." Ezra said, confusion in his voice and his hands placed on his hips.

"Sorry, I've just got something on my mind."

"Aria, you've got that big race coming up. If you want to do as good as we both know you can, then you're going to have to focus with me so you can kick up some dust."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll do better this time."

"You better, or we'll be here the rest of the night if that's what it takes for you to get a good practice run." I nodded my head as I directed Chaska back to the end of the arena. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes to clear my mind, I envisioned Chaska loping beneath me as we turned three quick barrels to the sound of a cheering crowd. I kissed to Chaska, asking her to trot, and didn't open my eyes until I felt the strong muscles of my beloved horse turning beneath me as she rounded the first barrel. I kicked her up into a lope as she came around it and headed for the second barrel, prancing with excitement. When we came to a stop after finishing the pattern, I heard the sound of my mom's voice floating over the rail of the arena.

"Wow! One week with you and she's already better. I should have hired you a long time ago." I could see Ezra blush from across the arena as I rode over to them.

"Thank you Mrs. Montgomery. I'm pretty confident Aria and Chaska will do great at the upcoming race."

"Good. That's what I want to hear." Ella looked up at me as Chaska stopped at the rail. "Hey sweetie, you are looking great out there! And so is Miss Chassie." Ella complimented, rubbing Chaska's nose.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled before turning to Ezra, who had a large smile plastered across his face.

"Now _that _was kicking up some dust." Ezra handed me a stop watch and I nearly fell out of the saddle when I saw the time: 15.906.

"You timed it!" I giggled with excitement.

"Yeah, the pattern is nearly the same size as the standard pattern right?"

"Close enough."

"And you weren't even loping to that first barrel, which was a little wide by the way."

"Do you want me to run through again?"

"Go for it. I won't time you this time though, don't want you getting your hopes up too much when we've only just begun conditioning for this race."

"Fine, but you're going to wish you had." Ezra raised an eyebrow at me and I noticed the curious look Ella was giving me. But instead of asking me to talk to her, she said simply,

"Have fun you two and thanks again Ezra."

"No problem Mrs. Montgomery."

"Please, call me Ella." Ella stated, and then walked down the barn aisle, leaving Ezra and I to our practice.

"Run." Ezra commanded. I led Chaska back to the end of the arena, trotted her around in a couple of circles and then took off toward the first barrel at a lope.

* * *

The plate clicked against the wooden surface of the table as I set it down and returned to the kitchen to grab the salad bowl. It was later that night and Ella and I were setting the table for dinner. It was just the two of us as my dad; Bryon was at my brother's football practice.

"So, you and Ezra seem pretty close." Ella said as we sat down to eat.

I grimaced and she noticed.

"Honey, you can't skate on thin ice for very long. "

"Yeah, well now I'm sinking."

"Hardly, I just want to know what's going on between you and Ezra when you _aren't _practicing barrels."

"_Nothing_ is going on between us. Trust me. He's cute, yeah. I'm not going to be the last to admit that. But seriously Ella, we're just coach and student."

"You're awfully flirtatious with each other to be just coach and student."

"And there's nothing wrong with being flirtatious."

"Just be careful Aria, he's a cowboy."

I burst into laughter. "Really Mom, you're gonna use the 'he's a cowboy' line?"

"I just did didn't I?"

"Alright, I'll be careful. But he is a good cowboy mom, not one of those crazy ones that you insist Dad was when you guys were younger."

"Your Dad was a damn good looking cowboy." Ella said approvingly, taking a sip of wine.

"That's not what I meant." I raised my eyebrows, suddenly wondering how many glasses of wine Ella had had while she was cooking dinner.

"Just be careful sweetheart."

"Okay Mom. I will."

After helping Ella with the dinner dishes and finishing my homework, I laid down on my bed with the latest Nicholas Sparks book. I wasn't even five pages in when my eyelids steadily drifted shut, and the room went black, the days exhaustion finally catching up to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a while to finish this chapter but it's done! Lots of Ezria fluff and its a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it being late! **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far and remember to review again! **

* * *

Chapter 4:

The following Friday morning I awoke at six A.M on the dot. Ezra and I had to be on the road by noon and since my Mom wasn't going to be able to come with or help pack I still had several things to get finished by myself. Luckily the cold morning hours flew by and I was kept warm by my errands which included grooming Chaska, braiding her mane and tail and loading all of her tack as well as a day's worth of food into the trailer.

It was just a little after eleven thirty A.M when Ezra pulled into the barn parking lot, the snowy gravel crunching under the tires of his deep blue Chevy truck. I headed out to the parking lot when I heard him pull in to help him hook up my horse trailer. It took Ezra just under thirty seconds to carefully and skillfully back his truck under the gooseneck trailer correctly. I stepped up on the tire and climbed over the side of the truck bed.

"All ready to go?" Ezra asked, climbing out of the truck and shutting the door as I slid the last latch shut, making sure it was tight and that the trailer wouldn't go anywhere.

"Yep, are you?" I questioned, as I plugged the trailer light hook up into a spot in the bed of the truck.

"Think so."

"Alright, I just have to load up Chaska and then we can hit the road!" I exclaimed, stepping toward the edge of the truck bed. I threw my right leg over the edge, resting it on the top of the tire as I brought my left leg over the sparkling blue side of the truck. I was about to step down when my left foot suddenly slipped on the icy wheel and I tumbled backwards. Ezra's warm, gloved hands caught me before my head hid the solid ground.

"Thanks." I breathed, staring up into his stunning eyes.

"You know, I've noticed you're quite clumsy around me." Ezra smirked, causing those frosty blue eyes of his to crinkle at the corners. Warmth surged through me as I felt my cheeks flush crimson.

"Have you?" I grinned, unwilling to inform him that I was _always _clumsy.

He gave a simple nod. His eyes barred to mine as his mouth slowly crept closer to my face.

"I didn't notice." I breathed heavily, steam swirling out of my mouth into the frigid air around us. I was still staring into Ezra's eyes when his warm, chapped lips met mine; melting into them in a sweet, forgiving kiss that slowly deepened. I was startled by my reaction to Ezra's lips on mine. Hot electricity burned through my veins, sending sparks of passion flashing up my spine. My gloved fingers strayed from his shoulders up to his delicate chocolate curls that were slowly becoming moist with melted snowflakes. My already-swollen lips moved against his in a gentle, incisive way.

(Line)

Dizzy from our kiss, I let Ezra help me into the truck after getting Chaska loaded. My fingers and lips tickled from our touch, leaving me longing for more. The entire, winding, snowy drive Ezra held my hand as we told each other about our favorite things, dreams for our futures' and family life, slowly discovering more about each other as the minutes slipped away with the pavement beneath the tires.

Finally, as the snow seemed to be coming down harder than though possible, Ezra guided the truck down a long paved drive onto a large snow-covered-grass parking area next to a large covered arena. The sign above the barn read, Trinity Acres Stable & Arena. There were already several other trailers parked across the white lawn, and I expected the lot to be full of them by the time Ezra and I woke up the following morning for the race. Ezra and I climbed haphazardly out of the truck, our legs aching from the long drive and trying to be careful not to slip on the icy ground.

"Why don't you walk Chaska around for a bit and I will go check you in and get her stall number?" Ezra yawned, stretching his arms as we walked toward the back of the trailer.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the stall barn."

"Perfect." He shot me his adorable grin before turning on his heel and striding toward the large barn several yards away. I watched him, my eyes guiltily not straying from his cut behind, until he disappeared from my sight. I turned to the back of the trailer, unlatched the doors and guided Chaska out, making sure she didn't slip as Chaska cautiously placed her feet on the ground. I grabbed Chaska's hay bag and water bucket from the tack room and we set off toward the left side of the barn where the stalls were.

The cobblestone aisle way was dimly lit by several circular overhead lights, spaced evenly down along the ceiling. Two dozen Oakwood stalls with black metal trim lined the aisle way on either side, with a wash area, tack room and lounge room set near the entry way to the arena. The stable area alone was the most gorgeous horse-related building that I had ever set foot in. I had only seen pictures and dreamt of owning such a stable one day.

"Wow." I muttered aloud.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" I jumped at the sound of Ezra's voice behind me. Chaska must have heard him coming, as she didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, it's stunning, and so clean."

"They just remodeled it a few of months ago."

"So you've been here before then?"

"Yes, a few times. The most recent was last fall."

I nodded in approval. "Are we all registered and everything?"

"Yes. Chaska's stall is number eleven." I glanced around me at the brass numbers on the stall doors. Stall eleven was just a few feet down from where we stood. After getting Chaska situated in her stall, Ezra and I headed back out to the trailer, stopping at a small concession stand on the way and purchasing two hamburgers, fries and milkshakes.

The camper part of the trailer was toasty warm, a comforting escape from the cold outdoors. Ezra and I sat down at the little table to eat.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked, biting into my hamburger.

"I should be asking you that question. You're the one racing tomorrow." Ezra replied, a smile playing across his lips.

"I'm ready, nervous, as always, but so ready."

"You barrel race every weekend and you're telling me you still get nervous?"

I nodded. "The bigger the race and the more people, the more nervous I am."

"Ah stage fright."

I nodded again, sipping on my milkshake. "Something like that."

"Will this make you any less nervous?" Ezra breathed, and before I could respond, he was leaning across the small table, his lips pressed against mine and one of his hands caressing my cheek.

_Nope, _I thought as my heart began thumping erratically, _being kissed by my ridiculously hot trainer was only going to cause me to be more nervous._

(Line)

The sound of my alarm blaring loudly woke me up the following morning just a few minutes before nine. Ezra was lying beside me, emanating warmth. I gently shook him awake, surprised that my alarm hadn't done the job like it did for me. He groaned and rolled over toward me, his adorable smile instantly spread on his face.

"You're a great cuddle buddy." I whispered in Ezra's ear, my mouth just near his sculptured jawline.

"Well thanks. So are you." He whispered back in my ear.

"But, all good things must come to an end. We'd better get ready. It's time to race!" Ezra pouted his lips, feigning sadness, and then his lips broke into his adorable smile once more as he said, "Alright! Let's race!"

My number to go out of the gate was 61, which was lucky because not only did I have plenty of time to get ready and warm Chaska up, it also meant I was finished with racing early for the day and could leave as soon as I pleased; though I liked to stick around to watch others race and of course to receive any possible awards, assuming I had run a good time.

The race started at ten A.M and it was just a little before noon when the announcer said over the loudspeaker, "Number 59, Carly Santanos is up, number 60, Ellie Frank, is on deck and number 61, Aria Montgomery, is in the hole." The nerves that had been slowly flowing through me now cascaded throughout my body. Ezra was standing beside Chaska and me in the warm up arena beside the larger one used for gaming. We watched as first Carly and then Ellie ran through the barrel pattern. Carly ran a 16.5, and Ellie (who knocked down the last barrel, earning her a 5 second penalty) ran a 20.9.

"Okay, Aria, you're up, remember to look, keep your hands down and use your legs to guide her okay?"

All I could do was nod my head as the announcer called my name. I lightly kicked Chaska up into a trot, guiding her in a circle in the middle of the practice arena, and then kicked her up into a lope. We loped two full circles before I urged her toward the large arena. We shot out of the open gate, Chaska's hooves flinging dirt up behind her as we raced toward the first barrel, all of my nerves flying away from me, stranded in the dirt.

As Chaska came around the first barrel and headed toward the second all I could hear, barely over the sound of air whipping past my ears, was Ezra shouting, "Look! Look! Use your leg! That's it! That's a girl! Go!"

Adrenaline surged through me as I pushed Chaska toward and then around the third barrel, letting her break into an extended lope as we ran home. Chaska flew across the finish line, stopping just before the gate when I sat deep in the saddle and told her, "Whoa." Cheering and applause greeted me as I glanced behind me at the clock just as the announcer was saying, "That was miss Aria Montgomery with the third fastest time today so far, of 15.335. Way to go Aria."

"Woo-hoo!" I heard Ezra's voice over the sound of the applauding crowd. I led Chaska back through the gate and over to where Ezra was standing.

"Great job Aria. Your barrels were perfect; you looked where you were going. Just remember use your leg." Ezra exclaimed as I climbed down from the saddle.

"Thank you! Anything else I need to work on coach?" I said teasingly.

"Yes. You need to push her faster." Ezra flashed me his adorable grin, and took my hand in his as he led me to the trailer, nothing but excitement flowing through my veins.


End file.
